A commercial system for retrofitting sloped roofs to existing defective flat or low pitch roofs is known in the prior art. This prior art system is manufactured by Retroframe Company, 3991 Waterloo Rd., P.O. Box 278, Randolph, Ohio 44265.
The prior art system is a customized roof retrofit system in which the metal structural components must be cut to particular predetermined lengths for each roof installation depending upon requirements. The system therefore lacks adjustability as well as convenience and the ability to be rapidly installed under varying conditions found in existing flat roofs. In the prior art system, many more parts must be custom cut or maintained in stock to meet the requirements encountered in the field.
Accordingly, the present invention has for its principal objective the provision of an improved and simplified slope build-up system for existing flat roofs or very low pitch roofs which suffer from drainage deficiencies or other defects. The invention affords a retrofit system of high versatility and ready adjustability enabling the rapid installation of a pitched roof on top of any existing flat roof, such as a slag roof, even where the latter lacks uniformity in its contours and may require different degrees of height adjustment of the support stanchions in the retrofit system in order to achieve proper alignment and smoothness of pre-engineered roof paneling employed in the retrofitted pitched roof.
Another object of the invention is to provide a slope build-up system for roofs which utilizes precut and prepunched readily adjustable components which enable the system to conform to widely varying irregularities encountered in existing roofs on which the slope build-up system is installed.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a slope build-up system for roofs in which adjustable parts are prepunched in an arrangement which allows vertical adjustments in small increments at a number of locations over the area encompassed by the system.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.